<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Harry Meets Harry by BvinYa_Raama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308578">When Harry Meets Harry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BvinYa_Raama/pseuds/BvinYa_Raama'>BvinYa_Raama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hogwarts School of Mischief and Misery [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crossover, Did I Mention Crack?, Drabble Collection, Dumbledore's worst nightmare, Gen, Harry's worst nightmare too, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Sexual Content, Multiple Harry Potters, Prompts Accepted, Snippets, Some Plot, Summoning, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing, fandom madness, nothing explicit though, the usual fandom stuff, there is little plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BvinYa_Raama/pseuds/BvinYa_Raama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore summons Harrys from across the universe to aid him in defeating Voldemort. Things don’t go according to plan.</p><p>Prompted originally in the Room of Requirement by Luminous. They're all drabbles.<br/>Ideas and prompts and snippets are welcome.<br/>I regret nothing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hogwarts School of Mischief and Misery [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Ritual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ready your wands.” Dumbledore said, placing the last rune into position. They had arranged a ritual circle in the middle of Stonehenge, intending to use the ancient cromlech to magnify the power of the sun on Litha. As the sun loomed to its highest point, the assembly of wizards casted in unison, invoking an ancient summoning ritual at the centre of the circle.</p><p>The ritual drained their magic at alarming rates, and Harry was sure even the blindest of Muggles would not miss the beam of pure, sweltering energy that shot down into the heart of Stonehenge.</p><p>Finally, the deed was done and the wizards crumpled to the ground, exhausted.</p><p>When Harry looked up, Dumbledore had hauled himself up, and was walking towards the throng of black-haired, green eyed people tumbling out of a spatial rift that had opened above the runic matrix.</p><p>They’d succeeded!</p><p>Happily, Harry allowed the magical drain to lull him into unconsciousness.</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ritual Gone Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dumbledore, Harry, Moody and McGonagall stood at the High Table, gazing at the Harrys assembled in the Great Hall.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to Hogwarts!” Dumbledore began cheerfully. “Now, you may wonder why we summoned you here-”</p><p>
  <em>“Die, you backstabbing motherfucker!!!”</em>
</p><p>The old headmaster ducked as spell after spell shot at him. Alarmed, Moody and McGonagall stepped in, casting an Anti-Magic ward inside the hall.</p><p>“Indiscipline will <em>not</em> be tolerated at Hogwarts!” McGonagall said, her steely voice amplified by a Sonorus.</p><p>“We didn’t ask to be here.” Drawled a Harry who was nonchalantly examining his nails.</p><p>The four Order members darted away when one Harry shot a Killing curse at them. “My Lord will reward me for bringing your heads!”</p><p>Another Harry screamed and tackled the former, pummelling his face with bare fists. Two Harrys managed to restrain the pair who kept snarling at each other like rabid dogs.</p><p> </p><p>The four Order members wisely escaped the Great Hall, locking the chaos inside with the most powerful wards they knew.</p><p>“Merlin, Albus! It’s a nuthouse in there!” McGonagall exclaimed.</p><p>Harry, McGonagall and Moody stared at the Headmaster, who rubbed his temples and sighed.</p><p>“Perhaps… this was<em> indeed</em> a bad idea.”</p><p>“You don’t say.”</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Some Things Transcend Space and Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When a spell alerted the Order that the mayhem in the Great Hall had died down, Harry and McGonagall ventured back there. There was relative peace at last.</p><p>Of course, over the last few days, the Hall was suddenly short of a few Harrys, and had gained a few fresh cadavers, but if that was what it took to get the mutinous Harrys into a less volatile state, perhaps they were worth the sacrifice.</p><p>When Harry walked into the Hall, at least his counterparts weren’t rioting anymore.</p><p> </p><p>The Harrys had temporarily separated to the House tables.</p><p>The Hufflepuff Harrys had formed a support group to help them get through the trauma of being whisked into a new world.</p><p>The Ravenclaws had formed small groups with a few Slytherin Harrys, and they had already started plotting and planning. Other Slytherins were still bickering amongst themselves, or bickering with Gryffindor Harrys, and the Gryffindor Harrys were still fighting (both physically as well as magically.)</p><p>“No two lions can rule over a single mountain!” Screamed a sword-wielding Harry, attempting to jump off the Gryffindor table to land a strike over another scowling Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Harry (let’s call him the OG Harry for now) spotted a few Harrys at the Slytherin table, already in cliques and smirking non-stop at the numb-skulls attempting to off each other. They punctuated every movement with smirks and sophisticated twirls of their wands, and tried to show off how much of a fancy pureblood they were.</p><p>Merlin, these snobs were worse than Malfoy!</p><p>OG Harry stared curiously. “They really couldn’t be purebloods, could they?” He asked McGonagall. “I mean, their parents have got to be the same as mine...?”</p><p>And then, suddenly, one exquisitely beautiful Harry burst into a distinctly non-human form. “Vhy, I am Veela, of korse.” He smiled at OG, flapping his large wings and flashing him a seductive smile.</p><p>OG felt the blood drain from his face. (And to elsewhere... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  )</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Catfight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry walked in on something he hoped never to see again.</p><p>A standoff.</p><p>Whilst his Canonical Gryffindor brain could appreciate a good standoff in the middle of battle, Harry couldn’t comprehend how on earth <em>he</em> could end up in a catfight.</p><p>Because that’s what this was.</p><p> </p><p>On one side was the high-and-mighty titled aristocrats, namely Heir Helena Asphodel Slytherin-Peverell, Lord Harrison Jameson Gryffindor-Potter and their leader Lord Hadrianus Antoninus Potter-Black-Slytherin-Peverell-Merlin-Pendragon.</p><p>Their opponents? Cass (Cassandra Evelynn Winchester-Peverell-Merlin-Pendragon), Adie (Adrianna Salmonella Belladonna Potter-Black) and Harri Avril Kamilla Lilac Lokidottir-Potter.</p><p>“Oh, Cassie, why are you like this?” Sighed Lord Hadrianus Antoninus etc. etc... Pendragon. “We’re all Peverell-Merlin-Pendragons here. Come, now, don’t indulge in this vulgarity.” With a heavily bejewelled hand, clothed in acromantula silk and other such Wizarding fineries, he indicated Cassandra’s ripped jeans, fishnet bodice and leather jacket.</p><p>“I’m a vampire, bitch.” Cass replied, flashing her counterpart the middle finger.</p><p>Harri struck a pose while Adie pretended to shoot Muggle guns at a dumbfounded Harrison Jameson.</p><p> </p><p>OG groaned.</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Bumblebore Bashers Union</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was accompanying Dumbledore, hoping to rally the summoned Harrys to their cause. From their conversations, he had inferred that some Harrys had defeated their Voldemorts while others lived in tyranny or was in a stalemate with the Dark side.</p><p>The Headmaster stood behind the golden podium and cleared his throat.</p><p>“Dear Harrys.”</p><p>Hundreds of near-identical heads turned to face him.</p><p>Thus encouraged, the Headmaster began his speech of good and evil, how helping each other would teach them to defeat Voldemorts in their own worlds, and how unity would always triumph. When he stopped to analyse the reactions of the crowd, he paled a little.</p><p> </p><p>“When are you going to tell him?” One Harry snarled loudly.</p><p>Dumbledore blinked. “Tell whom what?”</p><p>The Harry jerked his head at OG standing by the headmaster. “How you’ve been stealing his money and putting blocks and compulsions on his magic, you manipulative old coot!”</p><p>A chorus of Harrys seemed to take up this sentiment, their faces contorted in anger. OG stared at them in bafflement.</p><p>“Harry...”</p><p>“Well, have you?” OG asked.</p><p>“Of course not!” The old man looked to the crowd for support. Thankfully, there seemed to be a few who took his side and began to throw curses at the mob of angry Harrys.</p><p> </p><p>“You ruined his life, bastard! Ruined <em>ours</em> and now you’re going to send <em>him</em> too as a pig for slaughter!”</p><p>“Shut up, you know <em>nothing</em> about Albus!”</p><p>“Gimme back my money, Dumb-as-a-door!”</p><p>“He’s the reason we’re still alive! Did you forget what the Dursleys did to us?”</p><p>“Snape should have killed you!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry stared at the mayhem, before dragging his mentor away lest they get cursed. What in the world had their Albuses done to receive such hate? Even OG didn’t have such strong sentiments to Voldemort, despite all the evil the madman had done.</p><p>There was no other choice. He pushed Dumbledore out of the Great Hall, locked the doors and thundered. “Will the Canon Harrys please step up!?”</p><p>About twenty or so Harrys approached him, looking determined. A few others (notably red-headed Harrys) also came to him. “Will Granddad be alright?” Some asked. Others asked about ‘Grandpa Albus’ and ‘Father’.</p><p>OG stared dumbly. He did not want to think about whether Dumbledore had fucked up, or just fucked.</p><p>(Later he learnt that in most cases, Albus had, thank Merlin, merely saved those Harrys from overly abusive Dursleys.)</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Marten Asmodom and Romeo Jr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A prompt fill for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wybiebat/pseuds/wybiebat">Wybiebat</a>- super Dom Harry meets super Sub Harry</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is not OG, it's another Harry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Romeo, oh, Romeo. Wherefore art thou, my Romeo?”</p><p>Harry blinked. The other Harry was heavily accented, heavily tanned and heavily muscled. He was all of Harry’s wet dreams compacted into a single package, and the latter flushed, going very hot.</p><p>“Well, hello babe.” The Heavily Accented Harry said, tilting Harry’s head up with a playful smile.</p><p>Harry whimpered. “W- Who’s Romeo?”</p><p>He <em>was not feeling jealous. He should not be feeling jealous.</em></p><p>“My little devil back home.” Accented Harry sighed. “He’ll be so lost without me, poor thing.”</p><p>
  <em>He already had been claimed by a perfect dom- so why...?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bad Harry, bad Harry!</em>
</p><p>“Master-” Harry moaned, knees trembling when Accented Harry thumbed his cheekbones gently.</p><p>Accented Harry rubbed his temples, fingers hooking into Harry’s collar. “Shit, don’t do this to me, sweetheart. You’re not <em>my</em> baby.”</p><p>Harry sobbed into Accented Harry’s large hand. “I’ve- Marten’s waiting for me- I’ve got to-” A needy whine cut him off and his knees buckled. Harry fell flush against Accented Harry’s chest. “Master!”</p><p>“Oh Merlin help me.” Harry heard his accented counterpart curse before lifting Harry over his shoulder and heading to find some privacy. “Just- don’t call me Master, babe. I’m your <em>Daddy.”</em></p><p>***</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><em>In Danish, Tom Riddle’s name is "Romeo G. Detlev Jr.", which becomes "Jeg er Voldemort" meaning "I am Voldemort". Here, the "G" stands for "Gåde" which means "Riddle" thus incorporating the original surname. </em><br/>In Dutch, his name is "Marten Asmodom Vilijn", an anagram of "Mijn naam is Voldemort", or "My name is Voldemort”<br/>-Duly quoted from Wiki.</p><p> </p><p>A reliable source tells me Asmodom just sounds like someone who likes to think they're really good at topping.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Three Shades of Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mob of angry Harrys had set up a union.</p><p>The Bumblebore Bashers Union, henceforth referred to as the Bumblebashers.</p><p>OG also learnt that majority of the Bumblebashers were rather overpowered, and that he and McGonagall would have to set up an advanced shield ward for the Headmaster.</p><p>But they also realised that many of these Harrys were not even on their side.</p><p>Some of them were <em>Voldemort-supporters</em>. Or Dark Lord wannabes.</p><p>Harry hadn’t even known being Grey was an option. His Voldemort certainly hadn’t seemed to think so. But there seemed to be plenty of Neutral Harrys who took no side in the war. And then, there were some who just wanted to see the world burn.</p><p>He stared at the red-headed Harry smiling toothily in front of him. The latter looked like a horrible cross between Tom Riddle and Lockhart.</p><p>“I enslaved him and usurped his throne, darling.” This Harry purred, trailing his long, spidery fingers along OG’s chest. “Join me, and I’ll take you to the pinnacle of magic.”</p><p>“You- you’re dark.” OG blurted out. The red-head’s magic lay over him like a dense mantle the likes of which he had not seen on Dumbledore or Voldemort. “And gay...?” (Little did poor, straight OG know that more than half of the summoned Harrys were in relationships with their respective Draco Malfoys.)</p><p>Red Harry winked. “Problem?”</p><p>Harry shook his head. “No, you’re free to, uh... love... whoever you like.”</p><p>He was about to think that the Red Harry was not so bad, despite being dark, when the latter suddenly produced a knife and slit an unsuspecting Harry’s belly open.</p><p>OG fled.</p><p> </p><p>He ran into an older, worried-looking Harry. “When can I go back? It’s Tom’s graduation today.”</p><p>“Tom? Surely not Tom Riddle?”</p><p>“Yep.” Smiled the older Harry proudly. Apparently, this one had travelled back in time to raise Voldemort into a responsible citizen and almost succeeded. “You should let me go soon. Tom’s a bit too much to deal with when I’m not around.”</p><p>Ah, all was not lost in the world.</p><p>***</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hmm, Dark Harry here seem familiar...?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Surprise, Surprise!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry paced the Order Headquarters listlessly.</p><p>“Muggles, Sirius!” He threw his arms up in frustration. “We summoned Muggles into this war!”</p><p>Sirius perked up. “I thought we were only summoning you- I mean, versions of you.”</p><p>“I’m a Muggle!”</p><p>“Not<em> you.”</em> Sirius patted his head comfortingly. “Versions of you.”</p><p>Some of the Muggle Harrys ran coffeeshops, flower-shops or went to college. Then there were the rare strippers, gangsters and CEO assistants as well as a few rich heirs.</p><p>The Order discussed and discussed, and finally came to the conclusion that the Muggle Harrys had to be evacuated before the Pureblood Supremacist Harrys and Psycho Harrys killed them all. The dead in the Great Hall were increasing each day, and most of them were the hapless Muggles.</p><p>Moody assembled a task-force to gather the Muggle Harrys and take them out to an abandoned classroom.</p><p>“You’re all Muggles?” The stern ex-Auror asked, normal eye narrowing.</p><p>“He isn’t!” A Muggle Harry pointed at an inconspicuous Harry.</p><p>Moody yanked the hiding Harry by the collar. “Tell no lies, boy!”</p><p>The latter quailed and trembled. “I’m just a squib.” He sobbed.</p><p>Right.</p><p>How had they forgotten there could also be squibs? Fortunately, there didn’t seem to be as many hate-crimes against Squib Harrys as there was against the Muggle ones, so they were safe, for now.</p><p>But as Moody and his team shepherded the frightened Muggle Harrys to the door, another riot broke out.</p><p> </p><p>Very much later, they would notice that only the meek and terrified Muggles had followed them. The curious ones had stayed inside the Great Hall and pretended to be wizards.</p><p>No matter what the universe, Harrys were always a handful. Sirius thumped his godson proudly.</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The WLD Foundation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next time Harry, Dumbledore and Hermione were trying to recruit any possible Light-Harry, they stumbled across a booth.</p>
<p>‘The WLD Foundation’, it proclaimed.</p>
<p>Even a few of the Muggle and Squib Harrys seemed to be signing up, so they were piqued. Perhaps, it was a tolerance group and support society?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OG smiled at the suave, handsome Harry leading the campaign. “Hullo Harry!”</p>
<p>The other Harry scowled. “That’s Henri to you.”</p>
<p>Okay, then. Easier to distinguish.</p>
<p>Harry asked Henri what he was doing.</p>
<p>“This is the WE LOVE DAD Foundation.” Henri said seriously. “Anyone who loves Dad and wants to protect him is welcome to join.”</p>
<p>Harry beamed. “James Potter is alive in your world?” He asked. Henri nodded, scowling all the more.</p>
<p>Ecstatically, OG Harry went to relay the good news to Dumbeldore and Hermione. Intrigued, the two began heading to the booth, when a pair of Harrys cut in line.</p>
<p>“Welcome to the WE LOVE DAD Foundation.” Henri said dully. “Dad or Daddy?”</p>
<p>One Harry leered while the other flushed. “Daddy, please~” They chorused. “What about you?”</p>
<p>“He’s just my dad, I’m afraid.” Henri replied, handing them two red badges.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OG stared at his counterparts with increasing horror. He had a suspicion they weren’t talking about the usual father-son relationship.</p>
<p>The leering Harry’s face fell. “At least don’t you think he’s hot?” The blushing Harry turned impossibly red and covered his face. “This moron likes the ‘gratuitously hot’ version. Personally, I like my Daddy best. You see, he’s got two dicks and a split tongue.”</p>
<p>Henri nodded dutifully. “Yes, both are attractive in their own senses. I’ve inherited the tongue though.” He stuck out his tongue, and OG was horrified to see that it was indeed forked and black. The leering Harry cackled and stuck out his tongue as well.</p>
<p>“Me too!” And then this leering Harry suddenly shifted into a younger form of Voldemort with a nose, to the visible terror of blushing Harry (who was a Muggle, it seemed.)</p>
<p>OG blanched and jumped back as Dumbledore drew his wand.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” The Headmaster asked warily.</p>
<p>The Snakeface Harry grinned, showing sharp fangs. “I’m <em>His</em> son and consort, Harry <em>Voldemort.”</em> But before any of the Order members could cast, Henri had wandlessly conjured a shield.</p>
<p>“No fighting in the queue.” He said coldly.</p>
<p>“What, are you with him too?” OG snapped, throwing a Reductor at the booth, anger and disgust overcoming his fear. The fact that these... versions of him, ugh… were committing incest with Voldemort, of all people!</p>
<p>Henri Riddle swatted the spell aside coolly. “Je suis l’Héritier des Ténèbres. Il devrait être avec<em> moi</em>.” Without another word, Henri cast a wandless banishing charm that sent the three wizards flying to the other side of the hall. “You are not His sons. That makes you ineligible for membership. Do not block the registration booth.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dumbledore backed away, alarmed, OG and Hermione right behind him.</p>
<p>***</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aye, that do be Henri 'Lestrange', beloved little shit from Bizarre Happenings. He loves his dad, (not <em>that</em> kind of love, fortunately) and has the biggest, most loyal backbone amongst the WLD simps. Might be a result of being raised by Nagini and Bellatrix, hmm... 🤔</p>
<p>The French lines translate to, "I am the Dark Heir. <em>He</em> should be with <em>me."</em> Hopefully, that turned out right. (I've only begun taking French classes- basically to write Lucius Malfoy cursing and flirting in French for my Lucarry headcannons, but also to build on Henri's 'birth' circumstances as a 'Lestrange'.) ;}</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That very same day, the leader of the Light and his two pupils would also run into various Harrys who had Death Eaters as their soulmates.</p><p>The Draco-Soulmate group had split off to mourn the fact that the Draco Malfoy in this world was an unrepentant Death Eater. Some were optimistic that once their magical soulmate-words were revealed, Malfoy would wholeheartedly ditch the Dark Lord and jump into the ship of Love.</p><p>“Tell him, Harry.” One Harry caught OG and exclaimed passionately. “He’s longing for you just as much as you’re longing for him.”</p><p>That meant OG Malfoy pined very little for OG Harry, which was more of a relief than anything else.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny, apparently, was taboo in these circles.</p><p>Some Harrys had already sent her hate-mail and Howlers, and OG had to stop a vengeful female Weasley from storming into the Great Hall and cursing them all with the Bat-Bogey Hex.</p><p>Harry’s greatest horror was to find the twenty-odd versions of him who were lusting after the old Headmaster- he could handle Harrys romantically involved with Marcus Flint or Lucius Malfoy or even Bellatrix- but <em>Dumbledore?</em></p><p>Seriously? What was he like, a hundred and fifty?</p><p>And their Dumbledores had actually- oh Merlin...</p><p> </p><p>OG sputtered when Dumbledore sorrowfully narrated his last encounter with the summoned Harrys.</p><p>When Albus had retired for the night, he had been thoroughly spooked to find several Harrys waiting in his bedchambers, some pining, some looking for a quick shag, some merely lecherous and others severely traumatised and requiring comfort.</p><p>Being the kind soul he was, the headmaster had patted their heads before conjuring sleeping bags and proceeding to have a story-night.</p><p>***</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No, seriously. I've seen fics like that.<br/>What's the most unbelievable Harry/___ ship you've ever seen? Comment below and I'll add a chapter for whatever those are.<br/>And send links, if you can, because I'm all for weird ships.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Second Coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was during breakfast that the Great Hall exploded.</p><p>The Order members were eating in the kitchen, but on hearing the rumble of the castle, they rushed into the Great Hall, only to catch sight of a Harry in Shining Armour.</p><p>“I am Merlin!” The shining Harry announced.</p><p> </p><p>Silence reigned for the next few moments. Then,</p><p>“Are you sure? Because I’m Merlin. And <em>I </em>don’t wear armour- <em>Art </em>does.” Another Harry interjected, peeling an orange idly.</p><p>“Death and Lady Fate sent me to save Lady Magic.” Said Merlin-Harry #1 seriously.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, more legendary characters began popping up- Godric Gryffindors, Salazar ‘Sal’ Slytherins (There were many Slytherin Harrys, one of them even managing to call the basilisk out of the nearby teachers’ water closet. OG was sure he had killed the damn thing- but then, if the Merlins were to be believed, resurrection was one of their powers.</p><p>Speaking of resurrections, Dumbledore had been alarmed to see a group of Harrys practising necromancy in the corner where they had dumped the dead Harrys. But before the Order members could put a stop to it, a few Harrys stormed over, reeking of putrescine and cadaverine and breathing fury.</p><p>The angry Harrys magically produced scythes and began to attack the newly-resurrected Harrys.</p><p>“How dare you oppose Me?” The smelly Harrys thundered at the necromancers. “I am Death! They are <em>mine!”</em></p><p>“Actually, I’m just a mod.” One piped up nervously. “Y’know, Master of Death...?”</p><p>“We have no master!” a Death Harry screeched, swinging his scythe to take off the MoD Harry’s head. The Necromancer Harrys had seized the chance and fled.</p><p> </p><p>Bloody hell.</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The St Potter Health Centre and Morgue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A group of various Harrys with different personalities and skillsets were essentially a small society. And all societies have their bare necessities.</p><p>And so, Harry mused, it shouldn’t have been such a surprise that the Healer Harrys had started a Casualty Ward and Morgue.</p><p>Dumbledore reluctantly allowed these Healers to get out of the Great Hall to collect supplies from Snape and Madam Pomfrey. OG followed them, just in case.</p><p>“Please, sir. We desperately need your presence.” One Healer pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>For Snape, who could barely stand one Harry, the current situation was his idea of a personal Hell. The potions professor scowled darkly and magically locked his rooms with experimental spells the equivalent of Azkaban’s isolation wards.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that went well.” Remarked one Healer Potter to another.</p><p>A stubborn Harry began to pound on Snape’s door. “There are people who actually need you, Professor!”</p><p>“C’mon mate. He’s not worth it.” One Harry dragged the stubborn one to the Hospital Wing.</p><p>OG wondered what that was all about. It was only after OG offered to help Trainee-Healer Potter stock their makeshift infirmary that he discovered the HJP Memorial Trauma ward and its innumerable, frightened abuse victims...</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Pokémon, Gotta Catch ‘Em All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny was not pleased with OG.</p><p> </p><p>Harry cursed his luck- he could survive getting bitten by a basilisk and nearly mauled by an angry dragon, but he could not convince his girlfriend that she was his one and only.</p><p>He could have, theoretically speaking, convinced her- had it not been for Harem Potter and the Ten Thousand Bedwarmers.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny had accompanied him and Hermione in their recruitment attempt and they had stumbled on a small house of curtains some Harrys had erected. They were fun, friendly people, if a tad bit too flirty- and they had misunderstood... things... on seeing Hermione and Ginny, and warmly invited him to join their camp...</p><p>“I won’t forgive you.” Ginny cried. <em>“Any</em> of you!”</p><p>And before OG could stop her, she had stormed out, while Hermione still looked deeply uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, darling-” Started another Harry.</p><p>“Please. Just- don’t.”</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Coffee-shops and Colleges</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt fill for Tabala, who requested a Muggle AU</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>OG Harry looked around frantically. The hallway was empty.</p><p>“All clear!” He signalled to the Harry behind a suit of armour, who signalled to Ron Weasley hiding behind the tapestry. “I repeat, the coast is clear!”</p><p>The three began tiptoeing their way to the panelled doors of the Great Hall, where they could blend in with the innumerable Harrys. Two more doors to freedom.</p><p>“Duck!” Cried out the other Harry, and OG pulled him and Ron into an abandoned classroom.</p><p>Footsteps echoed down the hall, thundering closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Bloody hell, they’re <em>everywhere!”</em> Ron exclaimed, but Harry shushed him, and they ducked under the benches. The trio began crawling under the furniture, careful to stay hidden.</p><p>“Point Me Harry Potter!” A voice said impatiently. The two Harrys tensed, a drop of sweat rolling down each their brows.</p><p>OG, who had a better view through the desks, caught a glimpse of the wand spinning like a compass in a lodestone mine. He exhaled softly as the footsteps faded away. OG signalled to Ron and the other Harry to continue crawling, until they reached the window. They were close to the greenhouses, and the window was short enough to risk jumping.</p><p>The grass smelled fresh under their feet and a wind blew the earthy fragrance of Greenhouse Three into their faces.</p><p>Ron whooped with joy. They’d done it, they were-</p><p>“Not so fast. <em>Petrificus Totalus!”</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry fell first, followed by Ron and OG. Immobilised, they could only watch as Hermione levitated the three back into the castle, to the classroom where she had organised (read: cajoled) a pre-University crash-course with the college-going Harrys and Professor Potters.</p><p>“You do realise how rare and invaluable this opportunity is?” Hermione placed her hands on her hips and regarded them crossly. “Professor Potter teaches at <em>Cambridge.</em> How many times do you think you’ll get an opportunity to learn from people like them?”</p><p>Ron’s face was stuck in the ghost of his premature joy, and when their bossy friend undid the binding spells, he could only groan in woeful wretchedness.</p><p> </p><p>From the hallway, one of the Harrys running the adjoining coffee-shop gave him a thumbs-up. Their misery, his profit.</p><p>***</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As I said, your ideas, prompts and snippets are welcome. Drop them in the comments and I'll add 'em as a drabble. Snippets will be credited to the commenter, so don't worry ;]<br/>Also, I'll only post chapter updates in Discord servers once every seven chapters, so as to provide enough content for your time. Thank you for reading and contributing!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>